Solo sexo
by Waru-chan
Summary: Kise no sabe que darle a Aomine por su cumpleaños, así que se lo pregunta a este. Aomine tras pensarlo, decide robarle a Akashi lo que siempre a sido suño. Lemon. AkashixKisexAomine


He aquí que traigo otro fic que subió a una comunidad ya desaparecida. Lo subí con el nombre de Himuro Tatsuya, lo digo para que no haya erro ni que penséis que es plagiado.

Este one-shot lo hice por el cumpleaños de Aomine del año pasado y sino recuerdo mal estaba un poco cansada del AoKise y quise experimentar saliendo esto tan raro que encontrareis aquí debajo.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador, simplemente hago esto con afan de diversión propia y de los lectores.

**Advertecia:** lemon, cambió constante en el tiempo. Las partes en cursiva son el pasado mientras que el presente esta de forma normal.

* * *

**Solo sexo**

Las manos recorriendo esa piel suave. Ese cuerpo que gime y se mueve a por más caricias, por más placer.

Él sonríe, lo tiene donde quiere, encima de él pidiendo más placer, pidiendo más de él.

_Recordaba lo que le había dicho, esas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente y difícilmente las olvidaría._

- _Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que pide lo que quieras Aominecchi –le había dicho alegre y con una sonrisa, como siempre-. Pero si es ir a algún sitio, he de estar a las siete en casa, he de hacer cosas con Akashicchi –le advierte._

_ No lo reconoce, pero la mención de su capitán le hace enfurecer, y más aun de los labios del rubio, ese que le hace perder la cabeza. No le contesta, ya tendrá tiempo en alguno de los descansos del entrenamiento._

_ La escuela esta vacía, y el único espacio ocupado es el gimnasio, donde esta los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi y el entrenador, nadie más, así que él no puede escaquearse de ese entrenamiento, sería demasiado notorio. Simplemente se centra en lo que le han asignado, practicar toda la mañana su coordinación con la sombra ya que su equipo depende de ello._

_ Lo mira, y lo ve justo en la cancha de al lado, practicando sus triples con Midorima, quien parece intentar que pruebe a tirar en otros sitios, a ser posible desde medio campo._

Sus manos llegan a su cintura y la abrazan, como queriendo estar siempre así, el rubio le advierte con la mirada, **_solo sexo y nada más_**, pero aun así, sus manos permanecen en el mismo sitio, recorriendo la piel blanca y fina.

_Llego el primer descanso de la mañana, estaba dispuesto a ir y hablar con Kise, decirle que lo que quería era que le comprara el nuevo álbum de Horikita Mai y si podía conseguir que se lo firmará mejor que mejor. Pero acabo enfadándose con Kise, Akashi y consigo mismo por lo que paso después. Como cada quien había estado a lo suyo, el entrenador les reunió para el almuerzo. Todos estaban sentados en circulo y así podían hablar, el tema principal, si él haría o no una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Suspiró y desconecto ya que todo le era demasiado aburrido, pero cuando volvió a conectar, lo vio. Akashi prácticamente estaba sobre Kise, besándole y casi parecía advertirles al resto que ese rubio era de su propiedad y que nadie lo tocará. Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que andaban y eso no causo sorpresa, pero si molestias al as del equipo._

Mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria el cuello de rubio, no haciéndole sangre, pero si dejando su propia marca, la marca de que allí había estado él, Aomine Daiki. Sabía de sobra que Kise en ese aspecto era virgen, que ni Akashi había llegado hasta ahí, así que se deleitó aun más en dejar marcas y no era solo para Akashi, para decirle que alguien había estado ahí antes, sino también para Kise, para que supiera a quien le pertenecía.

_Llegó la segunda tanda de ejercicios, resistencia, flexibilidad, ya era más específico para mejor las cualidades de cada jugador en concreto. A Kise le había puesto a mejorar su velocidad, y mientras tanto a él le habían puesto a que ayudará a mejorar a Kuroko en todo._

_ Finalmente llegó la hora de la comida y el entrenador les dio algo más de tiempo esta vez. Akashi se despego al fin de Kise ya que al parecer Midorima le había retado a una partida de shogi, Murasakibara salió al patio a disfrutar de sus snack. Por otro lado, vio como Kise salía con Kuroko al parecer el más bajo de los dos quería uno de sus batidos de vainilla y el rubio simplemente necesitaba salir y tomar algo el aire. No lo dudó y los siguió a ambos, aunque sus ojos solo están fijos en Kise._

- _¿Y que tan lejos habéis llegado tu y Akashi-kun? –preguntó la sombra. No ve la cara de Kise, pero sabe que se ha sonrojado._

- _Kurokocchi eso no se pregunta –grita el rubio-. Aún no hemos llegado a mayores, pero Akashicchi quiere hacerlo y yo no me siento preparado –finaliza apenado._

- _Así que no os habéis acostado todavía –reflexiono la sombra. Él simplemente deja de escuchar y se sumerge en sus pensamientos._

_ Akashi le robo a Kise, a su Kise. Ya le daba igual todo, lo reconocía, el rubio le gustaba. Él sabía que Akashi sabía eso, y Kise probablemente también sabía de sus sentimientos ya que los dos eran muy observadores, pero lo importante no era eso, cuando le robo a Kise, también le robo aquel que posiblemente sería su rival, aquel que tenía una minima posibilidad de ganarle._

_ Sonrío para sus adentros, se había decidido, y todo gracias al sexto jugador fantasma. Si Akashi le había robado a su Kise y así a su rival, él le robaría la primera vez de Kise. Finalmente los dos llegaron al restaurante y el rubio se quedo fuera ya que si entraba se liaría y posiblemente legaría tarde a comer con el resto, por su parte Kuroko si entro._

_ Se aproximo cual felino a su presa y como era de esperarse Kise no se lo vio a venir y no pudo más que dejarse arrastrar por el otro al callejón cercano a Maji Burger. Lo acorralo contra la pared y se apretó contra el rubio. Mentalmente se dijo que era para que el otro no escapara, pero aprovecho y se refregó contra el otro cuerpo como un adelanto._

- _Esta mañana me has dicho que puedo pedir lo que quiera –Kise asintió levemente más por conmoción que por otra cosa pues no temía a Aomine-. Pues quiero tu primera vez, esta tarde tras el entrenamiento te vienes a mi casa –se marcho sin oír si Kise aceptaba o no, o sus protestas._

Su mano estimulo el miembro del otro hombre, mientras que el suyo propio entraba con rudeza en aquel cuerpo que tantas noches soñó con poseer. Sabía que Kise le mandaba miradas de ira, dolor y traición, pero también sabía que Kise lo disfrutaba, así que solo se dedico a pensar en que él era el que provocaba aquel placer y no Akashi.

_Estaban todos juntos, comiendo y hablando. Él se dedico a mirar a Kise, el cual parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no notaba las sutiles caricias de Akashi. Midorima tosió, el odiaba ese tipo de escenas, auque al parecer de él, era porque Akashi lo hacía con Kise y no con él, aunque claro eso solo era cosa suya._

- _¿Aka-chi que haremos ahora? –preguntó Murasakibara con pereza, pues el prefería ponerse a comer una bolsa de patatas o uno de sus snacks antes que volver al entrenamiento._

- _Ryota y Daiki tienen un uno contra uno –él sonrió hasta su capitán los juntaba, hoy era su día de la suerte-. Atsushi bloquearas los triples de Shintaro y él intentará encestarlos, Tetsuya tu puedes marcharte ya –Kuroko dio un sorbo a su batido como si nada, como si no le interesará el perderse parte del entrenamiento-. Y yo hablaré con Satsuki y con el entrenador sobre las estrategias a seguir en los próximos partidos y contra los rivales –finalizo el pelirrojo con heterocromia._

_ Él estaba contento, podría estar un rato con Kise, mientras que él rubio estaba más bien preocupado, aunque ambos sabían, que en el uno contra uno los dos darían todo de si, centrándose solo en el basket y olvidándose de lo que pasa a su alrededor._

Esta por dejar salir su semilla, y el rubio también, así que hace sus penetraciones más rápidas y más adentro, como queriendo incrustarse en su próstata. Él rubio le mira furioso, no lo quiere tan adentro, y mucho menos que se corra dentro de él, pero no puede protestar, porque si lo hace Aomine se apoderará de su boca y eso si que no, sus labios solo son de Akashi.

_ Las cinco, Akashi apareció dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. Él sonríe, ya queda menos para hacerse con el cuerpo de Kise, de verle disfrutar de sus caricias._

- _¿Tú te quedas? –pregunta Midorima ya que le ve como vuelve al despacho del entrenador._

- _Tengo que hablar con algunos profesores para que den una nueva oportunidad a Daiki y pueda jugar este torneo –Midorima asiente. Todos tenían las materias aprobadas así que podían ir al torneo, claro que su estrella era otra cosa-. Si al menos fueras a las clases, sería más fácil –protestó el capitán._

- _Pues no vayas y no contéis conmigo en el torneo –protesta en enfadado, como si fuera su culpa que historia fuera aburrida o que no le gustará economía domestica._

- _Tómalo como mi regalado de cumpleaños y Navidad –protestó mientras volvía hacía dentro._

_ El resto simplemente fue hacía las duchas y a cambiarse._

- _¿Kise vamos juntos a casa? –preguntó Midorima ya que si Akashi se quedaba en el recinto escolar, él suele ir con el rubio a casa._

- _Tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos, así que tengo que ir a un plató y no a casa –contestó casi automáticamente. Él sonrío, sabe que es mentira. Él sabía que Kise sería el primero en salir y que ira corriendo a su casa a esperarle._

_ Se lo toma con calma, como aparentando que no tiene prisa, aunque en realidad quería salir corriendo. Sale sin despedirse de nadie, y menos de Akashi, el cual se cruza en medio de la pista, pero se ha de detener._

- _Después de esto, mantén tus manos alejadas de Ryota, porque si vuelves ha hacer algo así, me asegurare que no vivas –él gruñe y finge no haberlo escuchado. Maldice a Kise internamente por decírselo a su novio_.

Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, el dentro de Kise, llenándole con su esencia y el rubio en su mano. Sonríe y lame el semen del otro. Lo degusta, lo saborea. Quiere tener ese recuerdo. Cierra los ojos un momento, y cuando los abre lo que ve no le gusta. Kise se ha descabalgado de su miembro ahora flácido. El rubio esta sentado en el borde de la cama, con la camisa abierta –la cual no ha podido quitarle- y dándole la espalda.

- Aquí tienes tu regalo Aomine –dice frió. Ya no es Aominecchi, ya no siente aprecio por él-. Así que ahora déjame en paz, en los entrenamientos vamos a fingir que nada a pasado, pero fuera de la cancha ya no existes para mi –se levanta para acabar de vestirse y marcharse. Y entonces lo ve, lo más sexy que jamás imagino ver, su semen bajando por los muslos de Kise.

_ Tal y como predijo, Kise estaba esperándole en la puerta de su casa con cara afligida. Iba a traicionar a su novio, con un compañero, con su ídolo._

- _Alegra esa cara, no soy tan malo en esto –intenta alegrar al rubio. Este solo le manda una mirada furibunda._

_Se enfada, así que decide empezar pronto y atacar esos labios carnosos, pero el otro le gira la cara._

- _Es solo sexo, olvida los besos, que esos son solo para Seijuro, a quien realmente amo._

_ Eso le enfada y solo hace que quiera poseer más ese cuerpo, que quiera enterrarse en Kise y hacerle ver que es suyo y de nadie más._

Esta listo para marcharse. Kise le manda una mirada enfadada, le ha quitado su primera vez, esa que es más especial.

- Eres mío Kise y de nadie más –es la despedida que le da. Kise decide ignorarlo porque en el fondo sabe que es cierto, pero prefiere pertenecerla a Akashi, quien no le hace daño, quien vela por él y quien no le rompe los sueños.

- Eso es mentira yo soy dueño de mi mismo y deseo darle mi corazón a Seijuro –sale sin decir nada más. Dentro de la habitación Aomine se enfada.

- Eres mío Kise aunque no lo quieras ver –se da media vuelta y se echa a dormir, soñando con el cuerpo del modelo, en sus gemido, pero esta vez solo le mira a él, no esta Akashi para impedirlo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kise llora amargamente, le han quitado su virginidad, y aunque siempre supo que era para Aomine, se imagino que habría amor de por medio, no solo sexo y rencor. Decidió ignorarlo y marcharse a su casa, donde le esperaba, lo más probable, Akashi para consolarle.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribir esto.

Si hay alguna duda preguntar.

Hasta otra.


End file.
